Quelques drabble
by Loupiote54
Summary: Rien de plus que de petits textes qui végétaient sur mon ordinateur.


Parce que j'ai tout ça qui traîne sur mon ordinateur depuis des mois et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faut poster.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

* * *

**Harcelé**

Yao, plaqué contre le mur, risqua un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir. Personne n'était visible. Il avait apparemment réussi à semer Ivan. Le russe le harcelait à chaque occasion depuis quelques temps et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La vieille nation s'avança vers une porte lorsqu'un rire bien connut se fit entendre dans son dos.

-Kolkolkol!

Le brun se retourna et vit Ivan qui lui souriait en tendant un bouquet de fleurs. Il s'évanouit. Son prétendant soupira. Encore une tentative ratée. Peut-être que le brun n'aimait pas les fleurs.

* * *

**Frayeur**

Antonio était paniqué. Il ne trouvait Lovino nul part, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou dans le jardin. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé, il en était presque sûr! Frénétiquement, il entreprit pour la troisième fois de faire le tour de sa maison. Sur le toit, l'objet de sa quête s'éveilla de sa sieste et se demanda pourquoi cet abruti de Spain courait partout dans la cour.

* * *

**Déni**

-Arthur?

-Oui Francis?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes toujours avec moi, tu me laisses squatter chez toi, tu couches avec moi et tu manges ma cuisine?

-...

-On appelle ça le déni.

-Oh, ta gueule!

* * *

**Je suis un imbécile**

-Héraklès, je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sadiq.

Le représentant de la Turquie se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi il sortait avec cet emmerdeur de Grèce et surtout ses chats qui adoraient user leur griffes sur ses précieux tapis persans.

* * *

**Fin de soirée**

La fête était finie, les invités partaient de chez Francis. Après avoir salué Antonio et Romano et tenté vainement de convaincre Arthur de rester dormir, l'organisateur de la soirée alla vérifier que personne n'était resté dessoûlé quelque part. Dans le salon, il découvrit Matthieu et Gilbert, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Attendri, il n'eût pas le cœur de les réveiller et monta se coucher après avoir déposé une couverture sur le couple. L'albinos s'éveilla brièvement, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon et se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

**Déclaration**

En cette soirée de réveillon, il faisait froid dehors. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Gilbert était rouge. Ce soir, il misait tout. L'albinos toucha ce qu'il avait dans sa poche et s'approcha de Matthieu, accoudé au balcon. A l'intérieur, tout le monde faisait la fête, personne n'irait le déranger.

-Mati?

Tandis que celui-ce retournait, il brandit la petite branche de gui, déjà prêt à faire croire à une blague. Le prussien ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amoureux si timide l'embrasse doucement avant même qu'il ait pu rajouter quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, celui-ci lui murmura, les yeux brillants:

-Tu en a mis du temps à tenter quelque chose.

Et le canadien se blottit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Publicité**

-Arthur!

La voix de Francis tira l'anglais de sa conversation passionnante avec un lutin magique ailé. Agacé, il alla voir ce que lui voulait son squatteur de rival. Installé devant un ordinateur portable qui n'était pas à lui mais à Angleterre, il regardait une vidéo.

-Si tu m'as dérangé pour me montrer un truc porno...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça regarde.

En râlant, il obtempéra. Ce n'était pas un porno mais une pub débile pour des cuisines. Pourtant, France avait l'habitude de ce genre de publicités, parfois son voisin d'Outre-Manche se demandait même si ses publicitaires ne faisaient pas un concours de la plus pourrie.

-Elle n'est pas pire que d'autres, quel est le problème?

-Le slogan, Thuthur, le slogan: «Réconcilions les français avec leur cuisine».

Le sorcier comprit ce qui choquait ainsi son plus cher ennemi mais comme il adorait l'énerver, il se contenta d'un:

-Et alors?

-Et alors? ET ALORS? Je suis le pays de la gastronomie, ma cuisine est la meilleure du monde! Les français sont les meilleurs cuisiniers de l'univers, ils n'ont aucun besoin d'être «réconciliés» avec leur cuisine!

Devant le monologue indigné dans lequel s'était lancé Francis, Arthur resta en apparence parfaitement impassible mais en réalité, il s'amusait beaucoup. La sangsue qui traînait toujours chez lui finit par s'en aller pour «discuter personnellement avec les responsables de cette abomination». La nation anglaise resta seule, hésitant à leur envoyer des fleurs pour avoir déloger l'auto-proclamé pays de l'amour de son salon.

* * *

**Quiproquo**

Francis passait tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son plus jeune fils par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.

-Tu vois Gil, il y a différents modes de vibrations...

Aussitôt, il pénétra à l'intérieur pour trouver deux adolescents sagement assis sur le lit avec un livre de physique ouvert entre eux.

-Un problème papa?

Comprenant sa méprise, il put soutenir le regard innocent de Matthieu et bredouilla quelques mots avant de partir.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Gilbert, pourquoi tu te marres?

-Pour rien répondit l'albinos en souriant.

Il avait compris pourquoi le père de son Matti était rentré et trouvait ça très amusant mais se doutait que son futur petit ami (même si le concerné ne le savait pas encore) rirait beaucoup moins.

-Bon, tu disais quoi sur les transitions vibratoires des niveaux d'énergie?

* * *

**Quand on oublie ses clés...**

Matthieu lisait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit provenant de son salon. Il alla voir, pensant que son ourson venait de faire une bêtise, comme souvent. Mais Kumajiro était innocent.

-Gilbert, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es rentré par la cheminé?

L'albinos, noir se suie et l'air très satisfait de lui-même, déclara:

-La porte était fermée.

-Tu te souviens que tu as une clé?

-Euh...C'est moins impressionnant d'utiliser une clé!

Traduction, son copain n'y avait pas pensé. Canada sourit, attendrit malgré lui par sa mine de gamin turbulent. Soudain, il se retrouva juché sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-Je suis sale, je vais me doucher.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappé?

-Une douche, c'est plus génial à deux, Matti!

Ledit Matti se laissa porter, sachant par expérience que Gilbert ne n'abandonnerait pas son idée. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment contre...

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas exceptionnel mais je voulais le poster.


End file.
